Once Upon A December
by Antiphilim
Summary: The Opera still has a few secrets to show.


"This is a very, very, bad idea."

She rolled her eyes at her friends as she worked to pull a board from the window grunting with her efforts. "Oh come on. We made it this far."

"We're gonna get caught."

"You two can go or you can help me." She glared over her shoulder. They finally stepped forward and each grabbed the edge of the rotted wood and yanked hard. After a few moments of straining, it gave way and they stumbled back. She grinned and hiked up her skirt to climb onto the window ledge. "Okay we can see the inside now let's go." She clicked her tongue. "You two are such chickens." She climbed in through the broken glass. "Where are you going?!" One of the girls grabbed her arm. "Anna, either let go and come in with me or go home. Your choice. Anna looked at her younger sister and the two sighed before climbing into the window with her. "What if someone's here?" Sarah asked clinging to her sister. "What like a guard? No one's been in this old place in years."

"Not exactly."

"Did you mean" she held her arm in front of her face as if she had a cape on "The Phantom?" She giggled as the girls frowned. "That's not funny. I heard he was real and he destroyed this place."

"Yeah, yeah, the Chandelier." She rolled her eyes and waved her friend off. She had reached into her backpack and was fiddling with a flashlight as she spoke. "Only one way to find out. Come on." She clicked on the light and began to quietly walk.

The Opera house had seen better years. Cobwebs clung to every surface and dust swirled up with each of their steps fluttering in their breath before darting away. The stage was rickety and filled with holes where the wood had given way over the years. "Be careful!" Anna shouted as her friend climbed onto it. She smiled "Hello!" she shouted her voice echoing back through the halls. "Can you imagine what it was like?" She asked dreamily "Singing here, dancing...It was a marvel of its time you know." She hopped down upseting caked up dust and sending all of them into coughing fits. "We should go."

"Just a little while longer."

 _"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me Angel of Music..."_

She froze. "Did you hear that?" She turned to her choking friends. "Hear what?"

"Someone else is here."

"Lets go. I'm scared."

She walked up the aisle sweeping the light back and forth her friends running after her. They emerged into the old entryway. Though years of disuse had stolen some of the beauty of the Populaire other parts retained some of it. The stairs still marble and beautiful though covered in dust captured their footprints as they walked. She stopped in the center of the stairs looking up at one of the statues. "They look so sad." She said. Suddenly the image of a young couple waltz across her view. "Did you see them?"

"See who?"

"The dancers."

"What dancers? Come on we need to leave."

She ignored them walking over to the bannister and running her hands along the wood. "I...Feel like I've been here before. In a dream." She swayed to soft music as she looked back up the stairs figures passing in front of her face. She spun and began to sing softly.

 _Dancing Bears, Painted Wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once Upon A December_

She is lost to time. The voices of her friends a distant memories. Ghostly figures in masquerade swirl around her. Colors blur and she dances with faceless young men their smiles long since past.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses pance through a silver storm_

Some of the figures have stopped to watch them as she effortlessly moves from one to the other.

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memories._

A young man dressed in a military top coat smiles and twirls her gracefully around the room. She feels like she knows him. He's gripped her waist and holds her close to his chest as they dance.

 _Far away, Long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart use to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

She lets go of him and spins into the arms of a man dressed all in black. His ivory white mask a contrast to his black suit. She pauses for a moment and looks into his blue soulful eyes. He smiles softly at her and suddenly the other figures are just a blur to her. They make a few steps together.

 _And a song someone sings_

He leans forward and gently kisses her cheek as he lets go of her hands. He bows to her. She smiles widely and curtsies.

 _Once Upon A December_

A hand on her arm brings her back to the present. Anna looks at her worriedly. "Are you okay? What just happened?" She looks around. The man in black and all of the other dancers have disappeared. She can still feel them. "I...I don't know." She whispers. "Well come on." They start heading for the exit when she glances behind her and sees someone in the shadows move. She freezes and tries to get a closer look. Anna shouts "Christine come on!" The shadow smiles as she rushes to catch up with them.

 _"Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December."_


End file.
